1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sun visor arrangement for vehicles, preferably motor vehicles. The sun visor arrangement is moveable from a stowed position into a shading position and is secured on at least one support provided on the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motor vehicles are generally provided in the area above the windshield with two sun visors, one for the driver and one for the front passenger. These sun visors are pivotably supported. When the driver and/or the front passenger are blinded by the sun, the sun visors are folded down from the stowed position into the shading position. Depending on the position of the sun, the shading action of the sun visor is often insufficient.
It is an object of the present invention to configure the sun visor of the aforementioned kind such that the driver and/or the front passenger are protected optimally against the impinging sun light.
In accordance with the present invention, this is achieved in that than the sun visor comprises at least one screen part which can be moved from the rest position into a position of use.
The sun visor arrangement according to the invention is provided with a screen part which provides additional shading protection for the driver and/or the front passenger when in the position of use. The screen part can be moved, like the sun visor itself, from its rest position (stowed position) into a position of use and vice versa.